houkai3rdfandomcom-20200213-history
3.4 The Twilight Ruling
Pertinent evaluation of the strength and value of the increased asters First, we need to explain Aster's position before talking about the intensity. Aster's more accurate position should be the physical result of a single melee, so it's time to say that the team's ability The closest thing to Aster's role and value is in White Night, ignoring other objective factors and discussing violence: S4 Star Graduation Aster and SSS Graduation White Night Abyss Sodium Chloride 1 minute single soldier output comparison, 10 samples taken centered results, indicating that because of the mobile phone test recording reasons white night output has been affected, asters affected by far less than white night, so white night The actual test results should be slightly higher, and the conclusion is that the property-free single S-Aster and the white-night output are flat or slightly higher than the white night. The asters have a faster start-up speed, and the white-night operation is simpler and more stable, considering the attributes and environmental bills. S Ziyuan and SSS White Night have their own advantages, and it is not scientific to directly determine whether they are stubborn or weak. Asarum still has upward growth in terms of strength, and because of the 3.4 version of the activity and the characteristics of the liver can get a 2S5 star asters is not out of reach, and the 5-star increase in Aster is very obvious compared to the 4-star asters, so 5 After the increase of the star, it has completely surpassed the white night compared with the white night, so it should not be concluded that the increase is still not as good as the white night, from the initial C to the initial C+. Finally, combined with the strength of the discussion of the comprehensive value, the increase in the value of the asters is not worth pumping liver growth, simply consider the strength can be said to be completely worthwhile, weigh the gains and losses or recommend the amount of force, after all, the increase of Aster is dependent on the exclusive, higher than relying on output The difference is more about the gap between the process and the feel. The increase of the asters can only be used as a substitute for the white night, and the capital invested is also large, which is equivalent to the further completion and complementation of the white night system instead of one. Set of new systems. Finally, the value of the exclusive equipment itself is discussed. The night of the night, Herthait seems to be a relatively versatile weapon. However, the position of the role of Delisa is only used under the moon. Considering that the moon is very dependent on blood, this is caused by this. The weapon is completely bound to the asters, Kafka is relatively better, the cherry bomb and the rose have a good effect, but that's all, compared to the white night graduation equipment (one) cat sand cat in the pan Sexually speaking, the cost is too high and the income is too small. The overall conclusion of the increase Aster should be that it has the initial S and has the vacancy of the “single”, “continuous” and “physical” output in the initial S role. There is no competitive role in the positioning, but it is also limited to positioning. . For a relatively complete and spare player established by each system, raising one can bring some room for improvement, but for the average player, the price/performance ratio is still not high. The increase of Aster is just an ordinary initial S (or an increase version) ), can not play a key role in changing the fate, combined with their own situation and force is the wise move. New chapter level gameplay